Wally's Weak
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Just as the title suggests Wally is a weak man when it comes to one thing, Artemis. Centered around Homefront.


Yay! More Wally and Artemis! I love this pairing!

So this fic is centered around the episode Homefront and a definition I got from the Devil's Dictionary.

I don't own any of the characters

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>WEAKNESSES<strong>, _. _Certain primal powers of Tyrant Woman wherewith she holds dominion over the male of her species, binding him to the service of her will and paralyzing his rebellious energies.

Wally West was a super hero. He could run faster than sound and was remarkably intelligent. He could also heal himself incredibly fast, too. He was no ones idea of a weak man. But by definition he was weak.

He was weak hearted, weak in the knees and had trouble breathing when it came to one very important thing. Her. Artemis Crock. She was strong, beautiful and had flawless aim. She was smart, just enough to challenge his every move. Any man would fall for her, but Wally wasn't just any man. He was Kid Flash for Pete's sake! A true lady's man and went from girl to girl, but when she came along something changed.

At first he didn't like her at all. She was rude, arrogant and made fun of him, but even through all that he found himself infatuated with her. It was hard for super heroes to have relationships with the whole secret identity and all, but she knew his and he knew hers so it all seemed perfect, at least to him. Though there was only one thing wrong. Wally hadn't exacty told her he liked her yet.

How could he? There was no way he could tell a spitfire like her that. She'd laugh in his or worse.

Wally sighed sitting in his homeroom staring out the window wondering what he should do. In the middle of his thoughts his phone buzzed. He to pull it out of his pocket and flip it open.

He had a message from his best friend, Dick Grayson (. Robin). Curious he opened the message while hiding the phone under his desk out of the teacher's view. As soon as the image loaded and Wally saw it he smiled. The picture was of Artemis looking shocked with Dick standing next to her clad in their school uniforms.

He quickly cropped the picture leaving just Artemis and made it his background. It would keep him going all day. He sent a quick text to Dick letting him know how hilarious he thought it was. Though both knew if she ever found it they would be dead.

"Mr. West! Put that phone away immediately!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry," Wally said putting it in his pocket still smiling.

Finally after school ended the speedster rushed to Mount Justice ready to see the girl that made his heart beat faster every time he saw her. Unfortunately when he arrived she wasn't there so instead he settled for hanging with Miss Martian and Superboy. Though they weren't much for conversation.

Wally's anxiousness to see Artemis grew even more pressing when the hideout was attacked by Red Tornado's siblings. Finally when Artemis and Robin appeared out of the water at the launch pad Wally was some what relieved even though Red Tornado's sister was throwing fire at the archer and Boy Wonder. How dare she attack his girl! Even if the robot was technically a woman he still wanted to kick her ass.

Watching the whole fight progress made Wally's blood boil. If only he wasn't stuck by this metal. He'd be off protecting Artemis. He grew more concerned when she disappeared from his view. Even if she was with Robin he couldn't help, but worry. Especially when he heard her panicked voice pass over the transmitter Robin had thrown next to his head. Artemis was falling to pieces over where she was and he couldn't even make a move to confort her.

He regained his focus as he instructed Robin on how to create an EMP. He stayed focused on the mission until Robin was captured then all his thoughts were on Artemis. Where was she? Was she ok? Had she abandoned them? No she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't leave him- them there to die.

When he saw her appear from the elevator his heart dropped. She couldn't surrender. Not now. But this was his spitfire we're talking about here. Of course she'd only take one shot to beat those robots.

Now he was waiting on her to free him from the metal. Being a normally impatient person he couldn't help but pester her to release him. The fact that all he wanted to do right then was hug her only made his confinement worse. "Would you hurry up over there?"

"EMP knocked out the power remember," she glared.

"Whatever just do something! I'm dying here," he wined.

"No you aren't. Damn how weak are you that you can't be still for a little while?" She commented.

"Hello! Super speed, in constant motion all the time! Plus it's been a few _hours_!" Wally yelled. "So get me out of this, you she-devil!"

"What is happening here?" The team turned and saw Red Tornado fly over to them.

"Your crazy siblings attacked us," Wally yelled.

"I didn't know I had siblings," Red Tornado went to touch the other robot. Suddenly his eyes went red and he started making cyclones suffocating the team.

The next thing Wally knew he was being shaken awake by The Flash (a.k.a. his uncle, Barry). "What's going on?" He looked around and saw the rest of the team slowly recovering with their mentors. His mind quickly caught up and looked around frantically trying to find his blonde archer. "Where's-" he mumbled then spotted her. She was still laying on the floor, unconscious while Superman and Green Arrow tried to wake her.

"Where's who?" Flash asked while trying to break his nephew out of the metal.

"No one." His uncle looked in the direction Wally was looking and smirked.

"No one, huh?" The Flash said. "You know I think no one is interested in you, too?"

"Really? I mean what are you talking about?" Flash just laughed as he finally freed the red head.

"Aw! Finally!" Wally stretched and quickly did a few laps around the room catching everyone's attention. "I feel so much better." Superboy now free too came to stand by Megan.

"Where are we going to stay now?" He said looking around. "This place is trashed."

"For now you all will report to the Watch Tower when ever summoned, other arrangements for your living situation will be made," Batman explained.

"We get to go to the Watch Tower?" Kid flash skidded to a stop beside Artemis. "Sweet!" He jumped up and down.

"Would you calm down?" Artemis pushed him so he fell to the ground.

"Hey!" He swung his leg so she was swept off her feet. Though it sort of backfired because she fell onto his lap.

He started blushing ridiculously when he saw her face right next to his. He stood abruptly making her land on the cement floor. "Ow!"

"You started it." Wally looked away and crossed his arms trying to hide his blush. She glared at him.

"How are you a super hero? You are so childish." She stood putting her hands on her hips.

"At least I have powers!" Wally argued back. "Powers or not. Who saved your sorry ass today?" Artemis smirked as he glared. "That's right I did. So you can just take your powers and shuve it!"

"You can-" he was interrupted by some one clearing their throat. The two looked over and saw their team and mentors staring at them.

"If you two can settle down for a minute we can go to the Watch Tower," Robin said smirking a little. Batman beside him was glaring that famous bat glare.

"Fine," Artemis said. "Lets go." She started walking over to the rest of the team. Robin went over to his best friend's side.

"For someone you are secretly crushing on you aren't very nice to her," yhe Boy Wonder pointed out.

"You try being nice to her then," Wally argued. He watched the blonde walk away and sighed. He flopped into a seated position on the floor, his legs straight out.

Robin looked at the red head on the ground. "Knees give out again?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p>Up at the Watch Tower the team had been forced to stay in the lounge until the upper powers had decided what to do with them. They'd been there for a few hours and were growing increasingly bored well all except Robin who was trying to hack the main systems to listen in on The League's discussion. Aqualad was trying to plan something out for the teams later assignments and see if he could figure out how the Reds were able to attack them. Megan and Conner were lounging in the chairs near the window looking at the scene. Probably having a telepathic conversation. Wally across the room had spread himself out on the couch fidgeting with his hands trying to keep busy.<p>

Artemis had gathered supplies to make new arrows and was currently trying to attach an arrow head to the shaft. Wally watched as she fiddled with her tools. Finally she finished one and put it in her quiver. Wally sighed and used his super speed to steal it then was back at the couch before Artemis could blink.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"You owe me a souvenir," he said simply.

"Give it back!" She stood up and stumbled a little. Wally saw this and looked her over. On her left calf was a burn that he didn't see before. He sat up and looked up at her.

"Where did you get that burn?" He asked. She shifted her leg behind the other and winced.

"Just give me my arrow." She snatched it from him. Quickly he stood, grabbed her and put her on the couch. She started protesting, but he ignored her. Wally examined her injury and diagnosed it as not life threatening. It annoyed him to no end in the back of his mind that he didn't notice her injury before.

"It's nothing," Artemis assured him and tried to take her leg away. Wally just glared a minute and disappeared.

Hesitantly she stood, but before she could go anywhere Wally was back and she fell back on the couch in surprise.

Wally kneeled before her and put some of the things in his hands on the floor. He took her leg and pushed up her pant leg a little. She watched him intensely. "It's nothing, really. Just leave it."

"No." Wally looked up at her, his green eyes fierce. "You don't have to be so difficult all the time just let me help you for once," he argued.

"I don't need help." She tried to move. He just grabbed her leg and held it steady. Finally she sat still and he continued to work. He grabbed the damp wash cloth and started to pat down her wound. Artemis cringed a little at the cold touch. Wally carefully cleaned out the burn with her silently watching. After he finished cleaning it he let out a sigh before grabbing the bandages and medicine.

All the while he was wrapping her wound Wally was having an inner battle with himself. He wanted so desperately to stand up and tell her how worried he was for her earlier, but he held it in. Every time he touched her his heart beat faster and he couldn't stay focused.

When he was done he had to force himself to move away from her. He sighed and gathered his materials.

Artemis stared at her leg then looked at Wally. "...Thank you."

He whipped around. "You're welcome." That was a first. He never thought she'd say that to him, ever. "You should stay on the couch and put your leg up for a while," he suggested.

She nodded leaning back on the couch's arm and put her foot on the other. "Can you get my supplies from over there?" She asked half expecting him to say no.

"This," he picked up some of the arrows and the heads she had in a bucket.

"Yeah." He grabbed them all and brought them to her. "Can you move that table over here?" He nodded and pushed the somewhat heavy table over to the couch.

"Anything else?" Wally asked some what eagerly. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible even if it meant catering to her every whim.

"I need those tools over there."

Wally got them in a second and she began working. He finally sat back down by the couch with a bag of chips in hand. He was about half way done with them when Artemis called his name.

"Can I have some chips?" He offered her some of his. "No, I like the barbeque ones." He got up and walked to the kitchen. "Oh and a soda." Wally brought them back to the blonde lounging on the couch.

"Anything else while I'm up, Majesty?" He said sarcastically.

"Don't complain. You're the one who told me to rest." She laughed taking a sip of her soda. She made a face and handed it back to him. "This is diet."

"So?"

"I don't like diet." She looked at him. He groaned, but took it back to the kitchen and brought her a new one. These antics continued for a while longer with Artemis making demands and Wally carrying them out.

Finally Artemis decided she wanted a nap and had Wally take her quiver, now full of arrows, and her bow away. She then asked him to get her another pillow which he did within a second.

She smiled adjusting herself so she was facing him while she lay there. "Hey Wally," he looked at her from where he stood. "I don't know why you were so nice to me today. At first I thought you were just messing with me or something so I added a bunch of unnecessary things for you to do. It was so out of character for you."

Wally blushed a little from where he was. "But come here," she waved him over. He hesitated, but obliged. She waved him closer until he was bent down beside her and quickly pecked his cheek. "Thank you."

Artemis turned around so her back was to the blushing red head. Wally smiled ridiculously and fell to his knees. He sighed and leaned on the couch just smiling.

According to the definition a rapidly beating heart, weak knees and an inability to use your words correctly is weakness. So that had to mean Wally West, incredibly intelligent, fastest boy alive and superhero Kid Flash was, by definition, _weak_. But it was ok because he was weak for one thing and one thing only, Artemis. Beautiful, strong and flawless Artemis.

How could he not be weak when it came to her?

* * *

><p>Over in the corner Conner and Megan had been watching the speedster care for Artemis. "Why is Wally being so nice to Artemis? Don't they hate each other?"<p>

"Maybe they are finally trying to get along," Megan suggested optimistically.

Robin overhearing the conversation laughed making the two turn to them. "It's nothing like that," Robin finally looked up from his computer and over to where his best friend was melting on the floor. "Wally's just weak."

* * *

><p>So kinda random I know but please review and let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
